Surprise
by Swimmydolphin28
Summary: I know this is way over used, but here it is. Annabeth gets a demigod surprise on her last day of school.


BEEP! BEEP!

I rush over to my night stand to turn my alarm off. I, unlike my family, have been awake for a few hours. I guess waking up at 7:00 am eastern time when you live in California is a bit annoying for those who didn't live in New York of half their life. I came back to San Fransisco a few moths ago when the Giant War ended and was in the process of trying to regain a normal life. Most people would think it would be easy, but if you battled against the source of your worst fear, fell into Tartarus, and fought Gaea, I think you'd be having just as much trouble.

Anyway, the only reason I set my alarm so that I know when to wake up the twins and make them, and my entire family, breakfast. I grab my already packed backpack and head to Jace and Simon's room. Time to start the last day of school before I get to go back to camp.

THE AMAZING MAGICAL TIME SKIP OF LIFE

"Hey, Annabeth!" I hear my best friend, Sofia, call out.

"Hey, Sof!" I say back as she walks over to me.

"How were classes so far?" She asks as she walks over to our usual lunch table.

"Same as always; long and repetitive." I laughed.

"We have gym next. Yay?" Sofia smiled softly, knowing that no matter how in shape I am, the coach always managed to do the sports I suck at. For example swimming, tennis, dancing, basketball, soccer, and, well, you get the point.

"Well, at least it is the last day of school." I say, smiling lightly.

After I wolf down some food, I make my way towards the gym. As I walk in I see a crowd of people hovering around something.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please go dress out for class! You can get aquatinted with our last-day, fun-day guest coaches later!" I hear my coach yell above the noise. I run into the locker rooms, before I get a chance to look at the coaches, so that I can try and beat the crowd of girls and not get trampled.

I throw on my Nikes and my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and strut over to the bleachers, not giving the guest coaches a second glance, seeing as they are already surrounded by people again.

"Everybody sit down and shut up or I'm failing you all!" I hear my coach yell. I suppress a small giggle. He said exactly what Coach Hedge would have if he was here. I shake my head, trying to not think about the war before the bad memories and longing to see Percy again take over. We stayed at camp for a few months after we got back, but then a new year of school was starting and we decided to try and get through our senior year.

The rest of my class staggered away from the guest coaches as I quickly looked down from my back row seat so that the coaches couldn't call me out to demonstrate anything.

"Ready to fail at life again, Annaloser?" Lisa, the queen bitch of my school, sneered at me.

"Annaloser? Really? That's the best you can come up with?" I shoot back as she huffs and sits down.

"Ok, class, today me and my friends will be teaching sword and dagger fighting, archery, and hand-to-hand combat." I hear the all too familiar voice of my boyfriend announce. I look up, and there they are; the rest of the surviving seven, plus Thalia, Nico, and Reyna. I the first thing I notice is how they all seem to be looking around for someone and I'm willing to bet that it is me.

"Does anyone have any experience in the skills already?" Thalia asks.

"I do" I say, raising my hand up high while shooting them a huge smile.

"Yeah right." Lisa scoffs, "You suck at everything. I bet the only experience you have is of losing." I am starting to really lose my temper with this chick.

"Actually," I start, trying to keep my voice even,"I'm pretty good." I look over and see Percy smiling like a maniac, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank giving small grins, and Nico, Thalia, and Reyna smirking in approval.

"Well why don't you get yourself down here and show us what you got, yeh, wise girl?" Percy said, turning his billion-megawatt smile into a knowing smirk. I start down the stairs towards to gym floor, hearing whispers on the "Wise Girl" comment the whole way down. I strut over to the basket of fake weapons and reach down into it, while actually pulling out my dagger. Then I smirk at Percy and walk towards him as my other friends move out of my way.

"Wanna spar Seaweed Brain?" I say loudly, while getting mentally ready to fight.

"Let's go Wise Girl!" Percy says, still giving me his famous smirk. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that my entire grade was watching me, totally confused.

After circling each other for a few minutes, I step to take the first swing as Percy immediately focuses and blocks me with riptide. After that, it was just a series of attacks and blocks. All I see and hear is metal against metal. This went on for a good twenty minutes before it ended with my dagger behind Percy's neck and riptide behind mine, both of us sweaty and breathing hard, neither of us looking anywhere but the other's eyes.

At the same same moment, we both drop our swords and step closer to each other.

"I missed you, Wise girl." Percy whispers.

"I missed you too, Seaweed brain." I say back before I feel his lips on mine. He puts his hands around my waist as I snake mine around his neck, weaving my hands through his soft, midnight hair, stepping so close that there isn't any space between us. He slides his tongue slowly over my bottom lip, obviously wanting to deepen the kiss, but just as I am about to open my mouth hear the annoying voice of Lisa Andrews.

"Um, heellooo? Explanation Please!" She demands loudly. I sigh and pull away from my amazing friends boyfriend, silently promising to continue what we started later.

"Everybody this is my boyfriend, Seaweed brain, my best friend, Pinecone Face, her little brother, Sparky, his girlfriend, Beauty Queen, and the rest of my friends, Miss Metal Detector, her boyfriend, Chinese Canadian Baby Man, Death Breath, and last but not least, Praetor Girl." I say pointing at everybody with a giggle.

"Annabeth!" My friends yell at me, even though most of them are smiling, too.

"Fine, fine. This is Thalia, her brother, Jason, his girlfriend, Piper, and the rest of my friends are Hazel, her boyfriend, Frank, and Reyna." I going back around hugging my friends before before walking back to Percy. "And this, is my amazing boyfriend, Percy." I say as he swings his arm over my shoulder and kisses the top of my head while I snake my arms back around his waist.

"We are also her ride to camp." Percy said with a smile.

RRRIIINNGGGG!

"Ok, class! Early dismissal time! Don't have to much fun in college and I hope to never see any of you again." Our coach yelled.

"Does he remind anyone else of Coach Hedge?" Piper wondered aloud.

"Say my name and I shall appear!" Coach Hedge yelled, jumping out from behind some equipment.

"Coach? What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Well, Mille and I live near here and she said she saw you guys coming here on her way to work and I haven't seen you guys in such a long time, I decided to say hello. And that billy goat of a coach is my brother, so he is quite a bit like me." Coach Hedge explained.

"Well, we better head to camp before Chiron gets worried." Percy jumped in. "Great seeing ya, coach!"

We walked outside to the parking lot where they'd parked the "Delphi's Strawberry Services" van. I could feel Lisa glaring at me the whole way, so I decided to make a show. I reached up and kissed Percy's check, then turned around and waved sweetly at Lisa. Oh yes, this was going to be a great summer.


End file.
